


The Greatest Camping Trip Of All Time

by vocameeku



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Im emotional, Knights - Freeform, because there is not enough of it, camping happens in like the third chapter, enstars - Freeform, enstars fluff, i just write long intros, idk how to tag, izuleo, not izuleo centric though, they're just camping, they're just dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocameeku/pseuds/vocameeku
Summary: What's better than going camping with your indoors-y best friends and boyfriend for a full week? Probably nothing!





	1. Proposal

It was the middle of June. As the cicadas hissed and the bees buzzed, the members of Leo Tsukinaga’s Knights were resting in the Sena house. Leo had been out for most of the day, enjoying the summer heat and spending time around the nature surrounding Yumenosaki. Before he left, he was sure to tell his Knights where he was going.

“I’m going to explore the school!” proclaimed Leo. “I’m just gonna walk around, so hang out here since you’re all hot.”

Most of them were okay with it, some replying with only a grunt, some not replying at all. However, he had to wave off Knights’ doting queen -- Arashi Narukami -- when she tried to get him to take his water bottle with him in case of dehydration. Leo insisted he’d be fine, to which Arashi responded with a huff and a fair warning; “You’ll be complaining later, Ousama,” she said, “it’s summer, so it’s good to bring these types of things!”

Leo laughed. He promised he wouldn’t complain, and Arashi decided to let him go. His unit mates were all the same; not huge naturists. The majority of them preferred to be in the comfort of their own homes. Ritsu Sakuma, black-haired vampire of Knights, didn’t mind wherever they went as long as he had a place to sleep. Sometimes, this saddened Leo. He liked nature, everything was beautiful and it was easy for him to get inspired whenever he’d take trips up mountains or hike along some remote trail.

...He didn’t like doing it alone anymore, though, but that’s another story for another time. While he was making his way around the school, he was beginning to get tired from the heat. It was as if the sun were trying to squeeze every drop of life out of him. He spotted a rather large tree and went to relax underneath the shade it provided. He plopped down on the grass, leaning against the tree’s trunk as he glanced upwards at the clumps of leaves growing from the branches, squinting as the harsh sun shone through the foliage and into his eyes. He did still want to go on a trip to the forest sometime in the summer, but how could he make it work?

That’s when his brilliant idea came into play. How do you combine being in nature and being with your friends? Camping! It was such a good idea that Leo hopped up from the spot underneath the tree and ran towards the Sena house, sighing as the air conditioning indoors cooled his burning skin.

“My Knights!” Leo said, bursting through the open door. “I have the perfect idea!” he panted, clutching the side of the door. He hadn’t realized how winded he was until just then. Ritsu was asleep on the floor, much like a cat. Arashi was leaning against a wall and checking her phone. Izumi Sena, his boyfriend, who was previously adjusting his looks in a handheld mirror, was now quirking a questioning brow at Leo. Izumi’s ice-cold, piercing blue eyes that stared intently into his almost had the power to relieve the scorching heat radiating off of his body. He would’ve felt a wave of relief wash over him if it weren’t for Izumi’s attitude slapping him across the face.

“Haah? What could it be?” Izumi sneered. “Last week you said the same exact thing and you wanted to take us to the beach to get us out of the house. Kasa-kun complained about getting sand in his shorts the whole time. It was sooo annoying.” Izumi clicked his tongue. “What’s the plan now? Are you going to take us camping or something? That sounds like something you’d drag us into.”

Leo blinked, shocked. “Yes, actually.” he replied, still dumbfounded, but he caught his enthusiasm again. “How’d you guess, Sena? We’re going on a family camping trip!”

Izumi’s eyes widened. “No.” he said. “No, no, no. I’m not doing that. We’re not doing that. It was a joke, Ousama!”

Arashi tuned in. “Camping? The concept sounds fun, but…” she thought about it for a moment. “Eww, no…” she continued, “...there’s too many things in nature that could to~tally ruin my skin. Have you seen the showers in those places? Don’t even get me started on those poisonous plants, like...forests and stuff aren’t supposed to have humans in them.”

“What?” Leo said. “Yes they are! That’s where we came from, don’t you know, Naru? We’re just going back to our roots!”

Ritsu stirred. “Nngh...why’s Ousama yelling…?” he drawled, stretching the sleep out of his arms and legs with a groan.

Before Arashi or Izumi could respond, Leo replied to the raven-haired boy enthusiastically -- “We’re going camping!,” he said.

Ritsu’s face scrunched up. “Ugh…that’s stupid. Too grimy. I don’t like nature…” he mumbled, still drowsy. “I don’t wanna, Ousama. Let’s just stay at home.”

“You heard the boy!” Arashi whined. “Let’s stay here. It’s not worth the effort, is it? Like, you’re not gonna want to drive all the way to the forest single handedly, right, Ousama?”

Leo put his hand to his chin, contemplating. “Well, Naru, you’ll help me out!” he declared. “You’re a good driver. You took Sena and I out in your car all the time! You were a really good sport whenever we’d--”

“--Leader!” called a voice, clearly belonging to the red-haired newbie of Knights -- Tsukasa Suou. A stunned silence fell throughout the room. Tsukasa was panting. “I have arrived.” he said, regaining his composure little by little. “I brought us all -- esteemed members of Knights -- an afternoon snack. I present: sandwiches.” he states gallantly, finishing his sentence off with his trademark english speech quirk. He held out the basket with the sandwiches inside to the group.

“Suo, drop those sandwiches!” Leo pointed at the boy, his finger mere inches away from his face. Tsukasa, wide-eyed, dropped the basket lamely. Leo continued. “We’re going camping!”

“...Leader,” Tsukasa began, “if you do not mind me asking, why did I have to drop the food to listen to your announcement?”

“They’re cucumber sandwiches, aren’t they?” Leo asked.

“Yes, they are.” Tsukasa replied.

Leo nodded. “I thought so! I just don’t like rich people food. It’s bland. You can feed it to the cat.” he said, pointing to Ritsu, who was flopped on the floor.

“Gimmie.” Ritsu commanded, reaching both his hands out. Tsukasa inched towards him and handed him the basket. Ritsu dug in, taking a huge bite of a cucumber sandwich. He chewed, chewed, chewed, then swallowed. “Ngh...that was good. Ousama, you’re so picky…” Ritsu stifled a yawn. He felt a little more conscious after putting something in his stomach, but in typical Ritsu fashion, he’d rather be asleep or in the arms of someone willing to carry him wherever he wishes. The conversation didn’t seem interesting enough for him to stay sitting up for, so he rested his head back on the carpet for the time being.

Tsukasa cleared his throat. “Leader, I am not too clear on our plan…” he said. “When, exactly, are we to partake on this camping trip?”

Leo thought for a moment. “Tomorrow! That way, we’ll have time to pack and everything. It’s a weekend, so…”

Izumi scoffed. “What does it matter if it’s a weekend of not? You’d go even if it were time for final exams.”

“Huh! That’s a great idea, Sena! We’ll spend a week there, then! From today, Friday, to next Friday, it’ll just be you, me, and the rest of Knights in the middle of the woods! Wahaha, it’s gonna be the best!”

Izumi’s face went pale, Arashi’s soon following. Ritsu was asleep, and Tsukasa was thinking about what he was planning on packing. After all, he couldn’t say no to his leader, could he…? He’d never been camping before, so what would he know?

“A week, you say…?” Arashi stammered. “Ousama, isn’t that far too long? What about school?”

“Bah, we’ll deal! You’re fine with doing a little extra work if it means spending a week with your favorite people ever, right, Naru?” Leo said, slinging an arm around Arashi’s shoulders and squeezing her tightly.

Arashi gave in, smiling gently, although her eyebrows were still knit in contemplation. Physical affection was always guaranteed to make Arashi happier. “...I guess.” she sighed. “I just don’t like bugs, you know? Some are cute, but like...mosquitoes? Not so much.” she scrunched up her nose. “Bug spray makes you greasy, and I don’t like to smell like bug spray anyway...it smells like lemons. I’m not a sour girl!”

“C’mon, Naru! You can bring along your beauty stuff or whatever, you can bring whatever you want as long as it fits in my car. Same with you, Sena. I’m not tryna’ torture anyone, you guys just never go outside! It’ll be fun…” he whined.

Izumi frowned, clearly showing his disdain for the idea. It seemed like it was really happening. Honestly, though, he wanted to spend some alone time with Leo. The more he thought about it, the more he considered the whole camping trip fiasco to be a romantic idea. Leo and him in the woods surrounded by fireflies, eyes glittering underneath the moonlit sky, warm summer air combing through Izumi’s hair as he gazed at Leo gently, leaning in close… Izumi had forgotten all about his previous gripes. “Fine.” he said. “Let’s just get it over with. I’m tired of standing around here anyway.” he lied. “Kuma-kun, get up.”

Ritsu groaned, something about Izumi being annoying, and pushed himself off of the floor, sniffling. He’d been lying face-down on the carpet for so long that it had made an imprint on the side of his face, and Leo laughed. “Hah…? Is there something on my face?” Ritsu asked, touching his cheek.

“It’s just carpet marks, Rittsu! You were sleeping on the floor for so long, it stuck to your face…” Leo giggled. “C’mon, Naru’s gonna take you home.” he said, side-glancing at the now setting sun outside of the window, orangey-pink and purple hues watercolored across a cobalt sky.

“I am?” Arashi asked, blinking. “Well, what kind of big sis would I be if I didn’t offer Ritsu-chan a ride home?”

Ritsu was feeling more awake now, the setting sun slowly rejuvenating his energy. He willed himself to stand up, lazily trudging over to Arashi’s side. “Hmm...let’s go, Nacchan.” he said, tugging on her sleeve. Arashi chuckled, pulling him along.

“See you tomorrow, Ousama, Izumi-chan, Tsukasa-chan!” Arashi called sweetly, waving to them as she made her way towards her car. She and Ritsu climbed into her pink convertible. It was rather over-the-top and could be seen from miles away. Complete with bright pink tiger-print seat covers, a fluffy steering wheel cover, and a pair of dice hanging from her rear view mirror, it was truly an eyesore to anyone who wasn’t Arashi. She put her key in the ignition and drove off, leaving only Leo, Tsukasa, and Izumi to fend for themselves.

“I’m going home.” Izumi said. Before he could make it out the door, though, Leo grabbed his wrist. “What?” Izumi asked.

“Sena, let me drive you home! Please?” Leo pleaded, making his cutest face, hoping Izumi would agree.

“Okay, but what about the shitty brat?” Izumi motioned to Tsukasa, who was looking up at the both of them with false-mature violet eyes.

Leo looked over at Tsukasa, who was quietly glancing between the two of them. Leo exhaled through his nose. Maybe he’d be a good senpai this time and drive his younger unit mate home? “He’ll come with us!” Leo decided. Tsukasa lit up.

“I will do my best on the car ride, Leader.” he said, returning to his calm, direct demeanor, although you could still see the sparkle in his eyes. Izumi looked at him coldly.

“Fine. Let’s get going, then.” he said, clearly itching to return home and spend time in bed regretting his agreement to such an asinine activity.

Leo lead the two of them to his car, letting Izumi sit in the front while Tsukasa sat in the back. Tsukasa felt a little out of place in the back of Leo’s car, watching him and Izumi talk. Izumi’s stop was first, so it left only Tsukasa and Leo alone in the car. Tsukasa was about to say something to break the silence, but Leo spoke up first.

“Newbie, are you excited to go camping?” Leo asked, although it was more genuine than the previous times he’d mentioned the trip.

“Hm? Of course I am, Leader. I have never been camping, and I assume it will be an exciting bonding experience for our unit.” Tsukasa explained, fiddling with his seat belt.

“It’s just,” Leo was thinking out loud, “sometimes I think that I’m a bad king, you know? I guess I don’t take care of my Knights as much as I should.”

Tsukasa was shocked. Was Leo feeling okay? He didn’t say anything, allowing Leo to continue talking.

“I can’t believe Sena almost replaced me with that blonde glasses-guy…he was ugly. Who’d rather date him than me?” Leo muttered. Tsukasa still didn’t understand that situation.

“I was gone so long, I wanna have a little bit of time to catch up.” Leo made eye contact with Tsukasa via his rear view mirror. “I wanna be less careless this time! Let’s have a fun trip! Wahahaha!” Leo exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air, causing him to nearly swerve into a tree.

So much for being careful, Tsukasa thought, though he’d never say it out loud. He was happy, though. His leader was finally showing the proper responsibility he’d been previously lacking. Tsukasa allowed himself to smile gently. “I am glad to hear, Leader.” he said. “I am sure this trip will be exactly what Knights needs.”

Leo didn’t say anything else, seemingly content with Tsukasa’s answer. Leo dropped him off at his house (and God, was it a big house), waving goodbye to him and driving off. Tsukasa waved back, graciously thanking him for the ride.


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's ready to hit the road, right?

The next day, Leo texted the Knights group chat.

**Ousama:** _ Good morning, my Knights!!!! Is everyone all packed for the camping trip? Your Ousama will be kind and pick everyone up! Wahahaha!! _

Leo sat back in his chair, folding one leg over the other as he not-so patiently waited for his friends to reply. He was just about ready to leave. He didn’t know about the others, but he already had his hiking boots and a thick pair of jeans on; the cuffs of his pants stuffed haphazardly inside the collar of his shoes. 

He sighed. He was moments away from beginning to scribble a lazy composition onto the bottom of his boots-- something about awaiting a reply --before his phone buzzed. Leo grabbed his phone, unlocked it, and checked the group chat. 

**Sena:** _ you seriously typed out your own laugh? wow. yeah, i’m ready. just come pick me up already. _

**Suo:** _ I’m ready when you are, Leader. You may pick me up at your earliest convenience. _

Leo smiled, glad to hear his friends really  _ were _ anticipating the trip. He was sure Izumi wasn’t doing it out of obligation at this point, because he wouldn't be packed if that were the case. A couple moments later, Arashi replied to his message.

**Naru:** _ I’m ready~ I’ve got a fair amount of luggage, so be sure to handle it carefully! _

Leo replied, 

_ Don’t worry about it, Naru! It’s in safe hands! Don’t you trust me? Yeah? I thought so!! _

He wasn’t expecting Ritsu to respond. He normally goes to sleep at around the same time they were planning to leave. In light of this realization, Leo typed an extra message:

_ I’m coming now! Rittsu probably won’t be awake or packed, so we should leave early to help him out? _

**Sena:** _ you’re probably not wrong. pick me up first because i’m your favorite. see you soon _

Leo laughed at Izumi’s reply. Izumi’s attitude was ever-constant, but he knew he couldn’t say no to him. Leo slung his luggage over his back (which was quite heavy, by the way), and made his way out the door. He said goodbye to his little sister and then he was out of the house.

He drove straight to Izumi’s house, helping him place his bags carefully into the back of the car. Izumi complained about how the back of Leo’s car had sand in it from the beach and how he was unsanitary, and Leo gave him a kiss on the forehead. With that, the two of them headed over to Arashi’s home.

Arashi greeted the two of them excitedly, allowing them in to help her carry her luggage. Nyanko, Arashi’s cat, rubbed up against Leo and Izumi’s legs. Nyanko was a friendly little thing, always deciding to curl up and fall asleep on any willing victim, and wouldn’t allow them to leave after she had gotten comfortable. Leo thought Arashi and Nyanko shared some characteristics.

Arashi had two suitcases and a tote bag, all of which were designer brands. They definitely weren’t suited for camping, because Arashi would likely flip her lid if anything happened to any of those bags, and something was  _ absolutely  _ going to happen to those bags. Leo delicately put them in the trunk, afraid to touch them in case his finger grease happened to leave a stain. 

Arashi, Izumi, and Leo piled back into his car, off to fetch Tsukasa before they went to drag Ritsu out of his house and stuff him in the back seat.

Tsukasa didn’t have designer bags, but they were obviously costly; made with real leather and the like. Leo sat Tsukasa in the middle, allowing Arashi the window behind Izumi’s seat. Tsukasa had the privilege to sit on the other window seat to the left of Arashi. He was completely content -- that is until he remembered that Ritsu was going to have to sit in the middle, and that meant he would fall asleep one way or another, and end up on either his lap or Arashi’s. Tsukasa thought Ritsu smelled like a dusty bookshelf, so he wasn’t sure how he felt about Ritsu dozing off on his legs.

“Alright, everyone!” said Leo, “We’re at Rittsu’s now! Let’s see if he packed his stuff first, then we could probably try to wake him up.”

The others nodded, climbing out of the car and knocking on Ritsu’s door. Rei answered.

“Oh my, the members of Knights…” Rei mused, “...and their King too! Truly a special occasion indeed...are you looking for my brother? Ritsu is asleep upstairs. I’m charmed that you’d offer to take Ritsu on such an interesting trip…”

“Aha! Rei! I often forget you and Rittsu live together...you’re not close at all.” Leo pointed out.

Rei opened the door for the four of them, allowing them into his home. “Welcome, welcome…” he said, ignoring what Leo said. “He has packed his bags. I was surprised, you know? Kukuku…” he said, a tad sluggishly. “Ritsu seemed excited.”

“Excited, you say?” Leo lit up. “I knew it! Well, there’s no time to waste, right? Let’s get going!” he said, bounding upstairs, his friends following close behind him. Rei waited downstairs, crossing his arms.

Once they got up to Ritsu’s room, Izumi approached Ritsu first. “Kuma-kun, get up.” he shook Ritsu’s shoulder.

“Mmmn…” Ritsu groaned, squinting at Izumi before closing his eyes again. “Mm. Don’t disturb my sleep, okay…?” he murmured. “Just finished doing something.”

Arashi tuned in. “Once you wake yourself up, Ritsu-chan, then you’ll feel better.” she said. “It’s only a car ride, surely you can nap.”

Ritsu opened his eyes again. He raised an arm. “Someone help me up..."

Leo volunteered, grabbing both of Ritsu’s arms and pulling until he was sitting up. Ritsu rubbed his eyes, stretched his arms, and willed himself to grab his luggage. He headed downstairs with his friends, grabbed a couple sodas for the ride, and went for the door.

“Ritsu,” called Rei, “say goodbye to your big brother before you leave! Give me a hug, won’t you…?” 

“No.” said Ritsu simply. “Bye, Anija.”

Leo waved. “See ya!” 


	3. Car ride

With that, they were off. Ritsu was sitting in the back middle seat, as predicted by Tsukasa. Ritsu was awake enough to be semi-talkative throughout most of the car ride. Izumi insisted on putting his solo song on, to which the rest of Knights sang along to. Mostly to embarrass Izumi, and it worked like a charm. He hid his face in his hands until it finally ended.

Surprisingly, Arashi was the first one to fall asleep. She didn’t do it on purpose -- she just felt tired and decided to rest her head against the window as Leo began to head up the mountain. Within a few minutes, Arashi had her cheek squished against the window, hair uncharacteristically messy, snoring gently. The summer sun had only just begun to set when that happened, so it was about 6:00 PM. Ritsu was the next to go, leaning on Arashi’s shoulder and drifting off to sleep. 

Tsukasa was becoming bored with staring out the window. It was all trees, trees, and trees… the forest sang Tsukasa a lullaby, and he slumped over and fell asleep on Ritsu’s side. 

It didn’t take Leo long to notice how cute his friends were being. He looked in his rear view mirror. “Oh my God. Sena, look…!” he gushed. “They’re all asleep on each other! Wait, can you get a picture? C’mon, take my phone!” 

Izumi cracked a smile. “Yeah, give it to me,” he said. Izumi twisted towards the back seat, snapping a few photos of their unit mates before turning around again. “Here.”

Izumi gave Leo his phone back, and Leo stuffed it into his front pocket.

Leo and Izumi talked for a while, discussing matters with Knights, Yumenosaki, relationships, Arashi’s new crush-of-the-week, and plans for the trip. It wasn’t until Leo started getting tired that Izumi suggested having Arashi take over his position as driver.

Leo drove until he found the nearest cabin in the forest, hoping that if something were to happen, whoever lived in there would help them. He pulled over, dirt crunching underneath his tires as they came to a stop. The headlights shone into what was a seemingly endless forest, providing a solid line of vision, though there wasn’t much to see but gnats flying about in front of them.

Before either of them could attempt to awaken Arashi, however, someone started stirring. In the middle of the back seat, completely silently, a black-haired figure sat up as if it were being risen from the dead. Its red eyes glowed despite the low lighting in the car, and as if it couldn’t get any worse: it groaned. For a split second, maybe more -- Izumi and Leo truly believed there was a demon in the back seat of their car. Leo scrambled to turn on the lights, and when he did --

“...Nnh? Why are Ousama and Secchan looking at me like that?” Ritsu yawned, brushing the hair off his face and gently adjusting his position, hoping to avoid waking either of his friends.

Leo blinked furiously, “R-Rittsu! You nearly scared me to death! I thought you were, like, a real zombie. You sat up just like that…! Weren’t you just sleeping?”

“Hyaaah!” Izumi wheezed. “Jesus Christ! There’s something seriously wrong with you, Kuma-kun!” 

“What’s with the negativity? I just woke up…” Ritsu whined. “I’m a vampire, you know? ‘Course I’m gonna be a little scary… that was pretty funny, though. Ousama and Secchan are scaredy cats?”

Izumi rolled his eyes. “First of all, no I’m not, you know nothing and your brain is full of cobwebs. Second of all, wake up Naru, ‘kay? It’s her turn to drive.”

“Really…? But she’s sleeping so peacefully… I can finally relate to her.” Ritsu looked at the two of them with languid crimson eyes. Izumi scowled.

“If you’re gonna be like that, I’ll just do it.” Izumi sighed. He turned around in his seat and poked Arashi’s cheek, squishing it until Arashi’s eyes fluttered open.  _ Why do I have to be the one to wake everyone up? _ , Izumi thought.

Arashi glanced up at Izumi, squinting as the harsh light shone into her tired eyes. She sat up groggily. “Hmm…?” Arashi hummed. She glanced out the window, brows raising. “Oh my, it got dark. What time is it?” 

Leo glanced at the clock. “It’s 12:25 AM. Are you awake enough to drive, Naru?” he asked, looking at Arashi. It was clear in his expression that she didn’t really have a choice. 

Arashi nodded, feeling the fatigue dissipate as she began to stretch her limbs. “I suppose I am. Ritsu-chan, would you join me in the front seat?”

“Yes,” Ritsu replied, wide awake. “Ousama, where is the campsite? Maybe me and Nacchan will come across it while you and Secchan are sleeping.”

“There’s a GPS built into the car!” Leo explained. “You’ll get there in no time.”

Arashi and Ritsu traded spots with Leo and Izumi, both of whom quickly fell asleep in the back of Leo’s car. Tsukasa had his head slumped against the window. The ruckus in the back seat caused him to awaken for a couple seconds, but only enough for him to recognize that something was happening around him despite his dreamlike state. He didn’t seem to care much, though, as he simply went back to sleep.

Arashi and Ritsu talked until they arrived at the campsite -- Arashi was surprised to see Ritsu so alert, speaking in full sentences, eyes about as bright as a creature of the night’s could be. They’d allowed him to sleep throughout some of the day, not stopping to wake him up for practice or for lunch or classes. They’d just let him sleep, and it seemed like it was paying off. 

Arashi had never seen this side of him, but she supposed that was exactly what the purpose of this trip was. She’d never stayed up late with Ritsu, and she was having fun. In the moments of silence they’d shared, in which Ritsu would be looking out the window in delight; gazing at the moon, Arashi expressed her silent gratitude for her unit. With both her hands firmly grasping the steering wheel, she realized that Leo had trusted her enough to have her take the wheel of his car -- to take the responsibility of guiding his Knights to the place they needed to be... Arashi was just being dramatic, though, right?

However, she couldn’t help but wonder what might happen when Leo and Izumi were to graduate. Would she become the new leader of Knights? She wasn’t sure if she was worthy of that title. She gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. 

“Mmm…” Ritsu had hummed, “Nacchan is troubled by something. I’m ready to listen, so don’t hold back.”

Arashi chuckled. “Ritsu-chan is perceptive, isn’t he? I was only reminiscing, so don’t worry about me,” she said wistfully. “I’m just thinking about the future of Knights. What are we going to do without Ousama and Izumi-chan?”

Ritsu was sitting up straight now. “That is up for Nacchan to decide. After all, you’re our big sis. You’ve been looking after us even though it’s not your job, and Secchan and Ousama trust you.  _ We _ trust you.”

Arashi smiled, feeling a familiar feeling tugging at her heartstrings. “Ritsu-chan, you’re going to make me cry.” 

“It’s all true, though; but we aren’t going on a trip together so we can cry over what hasn’t happened yet, are we?”

“...You’re surprisingly wise.”

“Thanks. I don’t get that too often. People usually think I’m immature, you know?”

“You are, but that doesn’t mean you’re not insightful.”

Ritsu smiled at that. “Tell that to Maa-kun, will you?”

The drive to the campsite was about as long as Leo had described it to be. Arashi turned on some (quiet) music, and her and Ritsu sang along together. Izumi and Leo were still sleeping on each other in the back seat. Tsukasa was probably hibernating at this point.

Finally, after what seemed like a decade-long car ride, they arrived at the campsite, parking in front of a huge sign proclaiming their arrival at their destination. Arashi looked over at Ritsu.

“What are we going to do while we wait for the sun to rise? I don’t really feel sleepy, but I don’t want to end up going to sleep early tomorrow.” Arashi said. “Things like this can really mess up a girl’s schedule…”

Ritsu blinked slowly. “Nacchan should try to sleep. I’ll stay up and keep watch.” 

“Are you sure it’s safe?”

“I’m a vampire, Nacchan. I’ll bite anyone who tries to hurt us...”

Arashi couldn’t argue with that. She smiled, pulling her seat backwards and making an attempt to go back to sleep. It took her a while, but she finally drifted off, leaving Ritsu to play games on his phone until the sun came up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UM. I WROTE HALF OF THIS AT NIGHT WHILE I WASNT VERY AWAKE and i had it betaread and i read it over and over but im still not happy with it but i hope you like it...i dont know why they sleep half the time really theres so much sleeping in this fic

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW!! MY FIRST FIC IM POSTING HERE!! definately not the first fic ive ever made but i only recently got an ao3 account and i might end up posting older works on here? anyway i hope you like it so far TT__TT IVE NEVER WRITTEN TSUKASA OR LEO OR RITSU PRIOR TO THIS So i was like really nervous id mischarictarize them but i think i did a pretty good job? please comment and kudos because i really like how its turning out!!
> 
> *Title credit to lexi redcrowz


End file.
